Resident Evil: Resurrection
by Miracle Viguy38
Summary: The story of Albert Weskers' life up until he died from the Tryant in the Mainsion incedent. From his childhood to the exact moment he was revived by the miracle virus.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: ****Resurrection**

Prelude 

"Albert Wesker…

Tyrant-Virus…

S.T.A.R.S. …

Spencer Mansion…

Death…"

"All of these things running through my head. Over and over they scream at me. Like nails on a chalkboard. Oh how annoying they are, the reminders of every thing that lead to this moment… My death! Well, not everything." Then at that moment I saw my whole life flash before my very eyes.

The story you about to read contain untold events leading up to Albert Wesker's death caused by the Tyrant. A flash of Wesker's Life. From his childhood to when he first joins Umbrella and etc. Prepare for the suspenseful and horrifying untold story of Albert Wesker's life!

As I lie on the verge of death chest open, a hole straight clean cut out of me. The Tyrant amazingly missed all of my vital organs. I thought about my childhood days. I was born in Sparrow Valley of 1960. It was called that because once a year thousands of sparrow would come to mate. Every thing seemed so simple back then. I'm not the sentimental type but when you're a child they never prepare you for a biological monster to rip through you like tissue paper. Who am I kidding my childhood wasn't the brightest. My father was a drunk who beat me to fight boredom. My mother wasn't good either. If she spoke up about the matter, dad would beat the hell out of her too. I remember like it was yesterday. The year was 1974. I was fourteen years of age with long black hair. I was in school. My father made an unscheduled appearance to my very school, drunk too. I was taking an exam. All of a sudden I hear a door slam open and then some slurred yells of "I wanna see my boy! Albert come to daddy! Where are you? Come out, come out!" yelled my father. And then he burst through my classroom door. "Al. come on I'm taking you home." Said my father. "No. I need to finish my work." I said. "Forget work alright. Now lets go." My father stumbled toward me and tried to pull me. "Get off of me you stupid drunk!" I yelled. "What did you say to me boy?" His face red with rage. I stud scared not knowing what he would do to me if I said another word.

Then he dragged me to the car and drove me home. "Now if you ever say that to me again… I'll kill you," shivers went down my spine. "You're gonna be in for night tonight. Embarrassing me like that." He said. "You embarrassed me!" I said. Then a hard sharp pain hit my jaw. It felt like it was broken. "That'll teach ya. Ya little brat!" My father hit me, well at lest it's nothing new. I just have another bruise to add to my collection. Oh how I hated my father so, despised him. Every time he hit me was just more rage built up for the one moment I'd get my revenge. When we got home my mother was surprised to see but when she asked my father, he just threatened to strike her. She continued asking, this made my father angrier, now he hit her in the face then the back causing her to collapse. I ran over to shield her and said. "Get away from her you drunk! All you do is just beat us. You're making up for when your father hit you. Just get out of our lives!" For what I got in return for my words was the beating of my life. Again and again he would hit me, it didn't matter were. Just a big rally of punches and kicks. After a thirty minutes beating between my mother, and me I went over to my mother who was in the fettle position. I asked her why couldn't we leave and get away from him. She said in return "Well, he does pay the bills and he doesn't mean for all of this to happen. He just had bad life, that's why the way he is." I realized at that moment that my mother didn't care for the safety of herself or me. Just how people looked at her. That was the moment I started hating my mother too. She could have taken me away at any time but she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: ****Resurrection**

Chapter Two 

A few weeks later my father was fired from his job because a bigger corporation took over the factory he worked at. An corporation I've never had heard of, Umbrella Corp. My father said that it was a pharmaceutical company that was only in big cities. Why would they come to a small town like Sparrow Valley? The company that my father worked for, made consumer products that the whole town used. My father was head of security there and all he did was watch the monitor. Well not now since he was fired. So I thought, Umbrella offered him the same job but he monitored the outside of the building. Umbrella was "rebuilding on top and underground" there. And since there was no factory there was no products, and since there was no products people had to steal to survive. It caused crime to emerge in the city.

My father never told me what went on at Umbrella but I think they never told him either. He just said the same old stuff at the old factory happened at the new company. Umbrella never told much about what went on to the public too. People wanted to boycott Umbrella cause they thought it was a bad influence to the public. The mayor, Eddy Josephs, said that were going to make the same products as the old company but the rebuilding slowed them down. I think that Umbrella fed money into Mayor Josephs pockets to keep him quiet. But why would they do that?

Since the crime started young adults have been stealing mostly. I'm proud to say I was one of those kids. I didn't need to study cause I was the smartest of the class. Everyone picked on me cause of it, they were just jealous. During school I either stayed in the bathroom and skip class or I just roamed Sparrow Valley. I remember one day that I was sneaking around the Umbrella construction site and Umbrella didn't let civilians on the site. The whole thing was gated off. I saw a van that said White Umbrella on it. Men in protective chemical suites were hauling a big trunk down a stairway that leads underground. The trunk was giving off white smoke of some sort; it also had a biohazard symbol on it too.

Then all of a sudden a security officer saw that I was too close to the fence. "Hey what are you doing here kid. You're not supposed to be here. Come with me or else." He said. I turned around and said with a cocky attitude "Or else what? You'll kill me?" I don't know what was wrong with me at that time but I thought that I was better that every one. The guard said in return "Now they will." Then two soldier looking men with guns came from behind me and hand cuffed me. "You can't do this! You're not cops. Get off me now! My father is head of security here. Oh pal you're making a big mistake." I said. Then they took me to this cell and said that they'd talk to my father. Umbrella hadn't even finished rebuilding yet and they already have holding cells. I knew something wasn't right. After about an hour my father came into the cell and amazingly he wasn't drunk. There were two beds across from each other and I sat on one and my father sat on the other. "What were you thinking skipping school rather more than snooping around the company that I have my new job at? What is wrong with you?" my father was trying the guilty card on me, which wasn't working. "I don't need to stay in school cause I get an A on every test. And I think that Umbrella is up to something. I saw some space guys carrying some biohazard trunk. You shouldn't be working here." When I finished my sentence my father had an expression on his face like what I said meant the end of the world. My father looked up at the top corner of the room, which had a surveillance camera. He took out a remote that shut off the camera. "Listen son take this very serious; do not tell any one of what you seen. Please do this one thing cause if you don't bad things could happen." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know to be scared or surprised. What is Umbrella doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: ****Resurrection**

Chapter Three 

After my father told me, a man in a white lab coat came in and asked if they could talk outside the door. I got up and put my ear to the door to listen on the conversation. "Why did you shut off the security cameras? You knocked out half the monitoring." Said a man "Well it must have been when I leaned over and I accidentally pressed a button. Cause it was in my pocket." I heard my father say. "If this is about the matter with the boy and protecting him somehow, there could be dire consequences." "Oh no. Not at all, it was just an accident. You know getting use to the new job and all." The man groaned as my father was thinking of excuses. "You do know if any information on what we are really building here gets out to the public, it could ruin the company." Said the man. "Yes sir. I won't let it happen again." The man groaned again. "Good I hope so. The boy can go free. And I almost forgot, if I catch the boy snooping around here again… I'll kill him myself." As the man unlocked the door I raced to the bed. "Alright lets go." I walked out of the door I saw a man with white hair stair at me. I assume it was the man my father was talking to. My father stud up straight and waved to him. "Have a good day Dr. Marcus." Dr. Marcus gave a smirk at my father but strangely smiled at me. Strange how you smile at somebody that could jeopardize your company.

On the car ride home my father did not talk to me. "Hey dad what does Umbrella do?" I asked. "They are a pharmaceutical corporation, like medicine." My father said nervously. "Ok, but what do they really do?" My father face turned red. "They make medicine and that's all, we're going to stop talking about it." My father was persistent to keep me in the dark. "Dad, tell me." "No! Now stop talking about it." My father was sweating now. Hands slipping at the stirring wheel. "Dad tell me or I'll go public." Then my father slammed on the brakes. He got out of the car and pulled me out by my hair. Then he started beating me senseless. "I'll teach you to mess with our lives! I told you not to talk about it; I said there could be consequences but no. You wanted to be smart, and threaten my and Umbrella. You little dick! I'll kill you, and if you survive I'll let Umbrella kill ya. Did you learn yet? This is my life and their company, not yours!" After he was done beating me I had a broken arm and a bleeding nose, and bruised everywhere. My father out of breath walked to the car and rode away, leaving me to die. "That asshole. Cough, cough! If I live, I'm going to kill him." I got up, thought were I was going to get help. If I went home he would probably hit me again. I thought how I could get revenge on him. That's all what went through my head. Revenge!

The pain from my arm was excruciating, I held it close to my chest. Well maybe I get help while I get my revenge. Hey maybe I can go to Umbrella and tell them that he has been beating my mother and I. They would have medicine to help me also. So that was the plan, I headed toward Umbrella's building. There was at least two miles of forest between it and me. After about an hour and a half, I could see the forest starting to clear. I thought that's I was there already. But it wasn't the Umbrella building; it was a house, which had no roads leading to it. There was a heliport there that was probably the way to get to this house. It was fenced off like the Umbrella building. So I climbed the fence, which was no picnic. I walked up to the door and started knocking. I wasn't going wait till I got to Umbrella to get this arm fixed. A familiar voice asked whose was there. I said I needed help and that I was hurt. The door opened and a man in a white lab coat walked out. It was Dr. Marcus from before. "Well. Well. Well. Looked who decided to drop by. Nice to see you Albert Wesker." I was in shock! Why was the mysterious Dr. in the middle of a forest? This is going to cause a lot of problems for me, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: ****Resurrection**

Chapter Four 

"What brings you to my home away from… your arm is broken. How did it happen?" The Dr. seemed really intrigued. "My father did it to me. Then he kicked me out of the car. You know, he is the head of security. He always beats my mother and I. Heck he's probably beating my mom right now." The Dr. gestured for me to come in. His house was all wooden and he had test-tubes everywhere. I sat down on a sofa next to a computer. "Oh, that's terrible. He sounds like he has a lot of… aggression. Well do you need help?" He walked over to cabinet and pulled out Umbrella brand products. "I have some Adravil." He held up some pills. "Some what?" I said. "Oh what am I saying. It's made by Umbrella, a painkiller." He walked over and handed me the pills. I took them instantly from the pain. "Will you fire my father? Because of what he did." The Dr. stopped in his tracks. He stud they're mumbling, something like "I need to test how it would work on people." And "The aggressiveness could trigger it to combine with his RNA." Then he turned around and said "No. Not now, you could be lying for all I know. And your father is a important experiment for the company." I couldn't believe what I heard. I had to ask him "Did you say my father was an experiment?" The Dr. turned around like it was a secret that I found out. "Did I say experiment? I meant asset. An important asset for the company." There was an occurred pause for a moment. "So is the pain still there?" He asked. And amazingly no, it was gone. "Well I'll drive you to the hospital. Make sure you get there ok." He said. "But there is no driveway or car just a heliport." He chuckled then said, "Well then, we're flying."

"I'll get you some clothes then we'll leave. It's going to take awhile for the copter to get here anyway." The Dr. ran into some room. I got up and looked around, because I don't trust Dr. Marcus at all. Not after what he said about my father. I went over to his computer and turned it on. It said I needed a login name and a password. I typed in Marcus as the login and Umbrella as the password. Not surprisingly it denied me from access. He had to be smarter than I thought to outsmart a fourteen year old. I looked around for more clues, and then I saw a door, which was made of steel and had an I.D. scanner on it. So I looked around more and saw Marcus's Lab coat. I picked it up and took of the I.D. card and scanned it to see if it would work. I heard some air release and clicks from behind the door. The scanner said in a computerized voice "Access approved. Welcome Marcus, James". I was amazed how easy that was. I walked through the door and on the other side was flight of stairs leading underground. When I reached the bottom there was a huge lab, filled with test tubes, viols, and beakers everywhere. I walked over to some tables and saw some letter that was mailed from a guy named Spencer. It said that research on the Progenitor Virus wasn't advancing. And that the Ebola virus needed more natural power to combine with the RNA of a host. And that if Marcus didn't find out the problem soon, Spencer would take him off the project. I stud back and thought about what was Umbrella really trying to do. And what was the Progenitor Virus.

As I laid down the letter I saw a huge steel door with a window on it and three different types of locks on it. It was very high security; I knew it would be harder than last I.D. door. I went over to the door and looked trough the window and saw what appeared to be frozen dead rotten cadavers hung up in plastic body bags. And on the bags said "Bio Organic Weapon". Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I ran to the stairs acting as innocent as possible. Marcus ran down in fury. "What are doing down here. And how did you get my I.D. card." He yelled. "I was looking for the bathroom and the door wasn't locked so I thought it was ok to go in." He kept quiet for a moment. "Come on get dressed. The copter's here and you need medical attention now." He said as he walked up the stairs. I followed and when we got to the top, he ran outside to the copter. The blades of the copter were roaring, like they were yelling at me to run away. After I got dressed I met Marcus at the helipad. "Come on we got to go now!" He screamed. I got into the copter and as soon as I buckled my seatbelt it took off. It was about a half an hour until we got there. As we landed on the hospitals helipad, Marcus said, "Alright go see a doctor ASAP." I said, "Aren't you a doctor?" in return. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Trust me you do not want me experem… I mean, treating you. Now Go!" I got off and watched as the Dr. left. I walked down some stairs that led into the hospital. And when I opened the door I was surprised to find my parents waiting for me there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: ****Resurrection**

Chapter Five 

When my parents talked to me my mother thought I ran away. I didn't tell her that my father kicked me out; I just wanted all the fighting to stop. My parents then gave me a lecture about how bad I was. Now new memories have come to mind as lie here half dead next to the tyrant. It was 1975, April, 20th and my father told me that for the next few months Umbrella scientist are coming to our house and giving us "vaccines" for some new illnesses. But when they came they never told us what was in the needle. And even weirder than that, they never gave me the shot. I overheard them talking to each other. "Why can't we sample the P-virus on the kip?" one asked. "I don't know why, Dr. Marcus himself gave me the orders not to inject the boy."

When I heard that, I knew that they were injecting my folks with their experiments. The visits were shorter the next months and they only injected my father. After each visit my father would get sicker and sicker. He would get horrible rashes all over him. Then he started losing skin! It just peeled off his bones; they had to amputate his arm. My father became more down. Like he lost the ability to talk or think. He was rejected from work by Umbrella but the doctors still came. On the last visit, I think the ninth one, Dr. Marcus walked in with three different kinds of needles. When saw me he smiled gently then went to my father. They had to talk to my father slowly for him to understand them. "H e l l o Mr. W e s k e r. F e l l ing b e t t e r?' asked Marcus as he turned to my mother who was perfectly fine. "These shots combined should stop the illness. Or at least one of them will…kill him. You might want to leave the room." My mother left the room but I stayed. "Ok here we go." Then Marcus gave him the first then second. "Wait! I want o give him the third one. Please." Marcus smiled gently and handed me the shot. "Um Albert, I didn't want to say this in front of your mother, there is only 24 chance that he will survive so just be ready if something bad happens." I smiled a huge wide grin. "Perfect. Now this is for all the times you hit me and called worthless." I gave my father the shot and an expression of pain came over his face. He lay still, motionless. Marcus felt for his pulse but nodded sadly. That's it! No more beatings, no more coming home dunk, no more kicking me out of the car. My father was finally dead.

Marcus turned to me. "I'm sorry, but he's dead. He was a good…" "Don't dare finish that sentence. He was not a good man, and you know that Marcus." I said. Then the phone started ringing in the other room. My mother answered it. "Hello? Who? Yes he's right here. Um, Dr. Marcus it's for you." Marcus picked the phone up and closed the door. I walked outside and stud under the window where Marcus was talking. "Hello Mr. Spencer, how are you. No the experiment was a failure. I was sure that if the host had small doses of the virus over long periods of time that it would work. Yes I know it didn't but… What, no I didn't inject the boy. I think that he is catching on about the operation. The mother had the vaccine last visit. Well she wasn't showing any results. I know if the host had major amounts of aggression it will work. That's the missing link. What? Why? No you can't! You can't take me off; I'm so close I can… Yes sir. Sorry sir. We're on are way." Marcus then sat down, he looked stunned. I went back inside waiting for what happened now. "We're leaving now and the project is over. No more shots for any of you." My mother turned red. "That's it? You come in here inject us with god knows what and kill my husband. No sorry or anything. How am I suppose to take care of Albert, he has no father." Marcus looked at me and said, "Be strong and take care." Then Marcus and his men walked out of my life.

Suddenly a flash of my life went by. The year 1976, December 24th. I was seventeen years old, and after my father passed, I mean was killed by me, my mother turned bitter and mean. She always kicked me out of the house cause I got bad grades. The holidays were almost here, the time that everybody bought gifts that were all Umbrella brand name. Of course I didn't get any gifts my mother couldn't afford it. On Christmas I told her I wanted to go to college. Her reaction wasn't like I hoped. "What? College, your to can't even get good grades let alone get them in college." She yelled. "But mom I want to make something of my life. Maybe get a good job have kids and settle down." My mother laughed at my idea. It made me furious. "Have a family. I did that too and look where I ended up. And kids forget about it. You have your father's genes in you. You'll probably beat them." I had instant hatred in me. I grabbed my mother and socked her in the face three times. Then I realized that she was right, I was beating her like my father did. "No I can't be like him." My mother got up and shoved me out the door. "You'll always be the black hair, blue eyed son of the father that beat his family." She was right; I 'm the black hair kid from Sparrow Valley. That's why I need to run away from that life. Now I'm the blonde haired kid. And as for the blue eyes, I'll just where sunglasses to hide them. I started college… in Raccoon City.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: ****Resurrection**

Chapter Six: 

A new beginning

I ran away from my past life. Left that entirely behind and started fresh. I went now to Raccoon State College or R.S.C in 1977. I rented a room in an apartment with a man named Michael Warren. He was a Political man, well not really. He was a secretary for a Mayor. He wished to become governor for Raccoon one day. I didn't know much of the city except for a plot of land that said "Coming soon! Umbrella Corporation. Preserving the Health of the People". But it wasn't built yet so that was good. Funny how I tried to run away from my life but it just came running back. After a few weeks hanging around the city, my college semester finally started. I drove up to R.S.C and looked at what I could take. A huge board of classes in front of me, then a man walked up to me. "Hey my advice, take Bio Chemical research and Genetic Reconstruction. Umbrella is coming soon and that's what they look for. Trust me, It's were all the money is." Then the man signed his name under each subjects. He was a skinny brown bowl cut hair man with a goatee. I thought for a while then realized that I was thankful for Umbrella of taking my father away from me. And I wanted to know all of their secrets. Really everything that Marcus knew. So I signed my name for both subjects. After a month of taking the classes I gained only one friend, the man who told me about the classes.

His name was William Birkin. He too wanted to work for Umbrella and find out what really went on. He was only 15 and was amazingly smart. In April Umbrella scientists came to our class and chose new bright minds to work with them. They chosen the ones with the highest test grades luckily Birkin and myself had the highest. They said that we would be sent to Umbrella's Management Training Facility. Surprisingly Dr. James Marcus was head of the facility and trained the future employees there. Birkin and I were ecstatic, and then we moved and lived in the facility. Our first day we learned that Umbrella…was a lie! They really worked on operations utilizing genetic engineering and bio weapons. Ozwell E. Spencer founded it in the 1960's with the help of James Marcus and Sir Edward Ashford. Ashford died a long time ago so that means Marcus is the closest to Spencer.

Our second day at the facility, we learned on what we would be working on, the Progenitor virus. The founders of Umbrella while researching on the Ebola virus discovered the virus. Ashford wanted to use its' regenerative power to help the abilities of the handicapped but Marcus and Spencer wanted to use it for the bio weapons project. It produces rapid and uncontrollable mutation in the hosts' genetic code, but the mutations weren't coordinated enough to make successful BOW's or Bio Organic Weapons. In hosts with a genetic structure less complex than humans, mutations are less affected, and usually restricted to increase in size and aggressiveness. In order to increase the virus's mutation properties Umbrella members created a variant of it through synthesizing with the Ebola virus, but this strain retained Ebola's photosensitivity. After a year working there Birkin and I were sent to a new Umbrella facility underneath the Spencer estate in the Arklay Forest. Dr. Marcus joined us on continuing our research on the Progenitor virus. It was Dec. 4th, 1978 and Birkin, Marcus and I were on verge on discovering a new virus. We found out that if we used synthesis of the Ebola-Progenitor virus and another organism's DNA, it would make a new B.O.W. We all stud in front a board that had different strands of animals DNA. Hours went by canceling out many choices and they were four left now. "How about using Frog DNA. The RNA could handle it and…" Said Birkin. "But the Chromosomes won't be able to sustain the mutations." Said Marcus. "I got it! We'll use Leech DNA. Through this synthesis, and the photosensitivity of the early Progenitor-Ebola strain will be replaced with pyrosensitivity. That's all we need to do!" I said. "By god you're right! Birkin follow Weskers lead." Said Marcus.

After hours of trying to combine the DNA we were finally successful. We managed to create a new virus. Hopefully it'll make successful BOW, I thought. "Finally after all these years I 'eve done it! Spencer will be pleased with my work, this could bring up to Umbrella's CEO." Birkin and I were furious; Marcus was planning on taking the credit. "Dr. Marcus? You're not planning on taking all of the credit while leaving James and I in the dark? Cause we would be very unhappy about it." Marcus looked at me in anger. "Why of course not. You did solve the problem with the missing DNA. I'll report it to Spencer with both of you by my side so the is no problems, ok." Marcus then walked off into another room. "I'm distrustful of Marcus, he's planning something. And I'm not going to stand by while he takes all the credit!" Yelled Birkin. I turned to William and smiled widely. "Do not worry William I'll make sure that he'll get what he deserves."

Actually, I think it's time to have a chat with Spencer himself." The next day Birkin and I went to talk with Spencer, but not in person of course. Nobody except Marcus met with Spencer in person. We talked to on a video computer phone wave. An image of Spencer appeared on the screen. "Albert Wesker, Dr. Birkin what is this emergency meeting about? You know I don't talk to employees on such short notice so make this quick." Said Spencer. "Sorry but this meeting is very important. Dr. Marcus, Dr. Birkin and I successfully made a new virus last night and we are positive that it will make highly powerful BOW's. But we are concerned about how Marcus is handling it. We think that he'll take all of the credit, he was talking about wanting to be Umbrella's CEO." When I finished that sentence, Spencer was red with rage. "What! How dare James take all the credit, and he'll never make CEO, I wont allow it. Wesker, Birkin keep a watchful eye on him and don't let him make ant experiments while you're not present. And if he does, he might have an early retirement scheduled. Wesker you're in charge of the new viruses development, don't let me down."


	7. Chapter 7 The End

**Resident Evil: ****Resurrection**

Chapter Seven 

The year now was 1988 and we named the new virus the Tyrant-virus or T-virus for short. My concern about the virus was if there was ever an outbreak, the first to get infected was the civilians of Raccoon City. And with a population like that it could infect the U.S. It would be wise to move the research to another facility. I talked to Marcus the next day about the matter. "Absolutely not! We're not going to risk having an outbreak during transportation, we don't even know the capability of the effects." Said Marcus. I smiled about how he thought that he was running the experiments not me. "I forgot to tell you that Spencer put me in charge of testing the virus not you. And nobody is allowed access to it except Dr. Birkin and myself. Sorry that I didn't tell you." Marcus looked like he wanted to kill me. "Fine. What is our first agenda today Mr. Wesker?" Marcus had fury in his voice. "First we will test the virus on small subjects then work our way up." I said. For the next few weeks we studied the effects of the new virus. The virus has the abilities to animate dead tissue, to substantially mutate its host, and to infect nearly any tissue in any type of host. It animates dead tissue by killing and replacing any mitochondria in infected cells, and then combining with these cells to produce enough energy for motor and lower brain functions. However, this process has the drawback of severe necrosis in the host, and produces the distinctive rotted appearance of most BOWs. As a side effect of the virus's cannibalization of its host, specifically its digestion of the host's frontal lobes, all hosts suffer from greatly increased aggressiveness. The virus also damages the hormones which induce a psychotic rage and hunger in the host.

"We'll do it tomarrow. I have to report our findings to Spencer." Later Birkin and I went to see Spencer himself, we finally got to see the master mind behind Umbrella. He told us to meet him at an Umbrella facility undreneath the Raccoon City hospital. We walked in an elevator which brought us straght to his office. He turned aound in his desk as we walked in. "Ah yes, I finally get to meet the greates minds in Umbrella. I brought you here today to discuse Marcus's future here." I started explaining,

"William and I know that Marcus wants to take all the credit and that he is doing tests while I'm not present. I want him off the case and out of Umbrella permenatly!" I yelled. "Sir, I could take over his research and post at the Umbrella Training Facility. While Albert could be head of research at the Arklay Labs under the mansion." Birkin explained. I smiled widely at Sir Spencer, I figured out a way to get Spencer on our side. "Sir, If Marcus does become CEO, the sientists might vote you out and replace you with Marcus once and for all. You Sir Spencer, would be finished!" Spencer stud up and slamed his fists on his desk. "I want Marcus to be executed and disposed of imediatoly. Wesker, Birkin. You just got premoted, you chose your spots in the company." We thanked Spencer and returned to the Arklay Labs. Marcus, the man that brought me into Umbrella, was dead to me.

The next day we caught Marcus in the labs trying to steal the T-virus. Umbrella soliders came with us if things got messy. They pulled out our guns and pointed them at Marcus. "Please no don't! I was just… please don't kill me!" I chuckled a little. "Now Marcus your not going to beg now are you. Now place the virus on the table." He did so. "Pittiful scum!" Then Birkin and I "Fired" Marcus once and for all. After Marcus was gone Birkin was "promted" and was head of the T-virus project. After a few months later Birkin succesfully made the most powerful bio organism every…the Tyrant. This accured only when human spesimens were injected with the T-virus directly into their DNA. Spencer was greatful to Birkin abd me for it. The Tyrant was placed into the labs of the Spencer Mansion. In 1998. Ten years after Marcus's death, he was completely restored by the Queen leech and he got his revenge on Umbrella by releasing the T-virus into the Arklay research Facility's water supply. Turning tha facility personel into zombies and leaving the laboratory and mansion in complete chaos, allowing for Umbrella's extremely dangerous research specimens to escape into the surrounding area. Birkin and myself used this diversion for our own plans to leave Umbrella taking our research with us. I formed Raccoon City's elite S.T.A.R.S. unit two years previuosly, developed a plan to lure the team into the Spencer Mansion to obtain battle data from the conflict that's would surely follow.

In the mist of the crises I would take the Tyrant and join forces with an apposing company of Umbrella, to buy into that company I would need the actuall combat data of the Tyrant. Before the Mansion incedent, Birkin gave me a virus that would bring me back to life, because I planned for the Tyrant to kill me. What better way than buying into the company to make Umbrella think I was dead. Birkin told me that the virus hade profound effect, it would put my body into temporary state of death. It would then bring me back to life with superhuman powers.

The flashes of my life stopped. I awaken now in the Mansion labs thinking it went as planned and the S.T.A.R.S. were all dead. I stud up and the Tyrant was gone, and my wounds were gone too. Amazingly Birkin's virus worked, but what about the superpowers? Birkin said that I would have super strength and speed. I walked over to the laboratory door and it was locked. I gained all of my energy and punched the open, it was ripped out of the wall and flew twenty feet away.

"Perfect. Birkin old friend you'eve done it. Now all I have to do is…" Then I was interupted by an voice over the intercom. "The self distuct sequence has been activated. All personel evacuate imediatoly." Yelled the computerized voice. I looked at the speaker in fury. "What! How, unless. Chris and Jill survived. I hope we can have a happily reuinion soon." Then a door came flying open, zombies came walking out. "Hmph. This will be a interesting test indeed."


End file.
